Multi-gate transistors have been suggested to integrate more transistors without degrading performances thereof. Some multi-gate transistors include three-dimensional channels. Current control capability of multi-gate transistors may be increased without increasing gate lengths thereof. Further, short channel effect (SCE) may be suppressed.